starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Tash Arranda
Tash Arranda was a Force-sensitive Human female from Alderaan who later became a Jedi of the New Jedi Order. She was the daughter of Milessa and Kalf Arranda and the sister of Zak Arranda. Biography Early life Tash and her older brother, Zak Arranda, were born on Alderaan in c. 16 ABY. Tash had very few friends on Alderaan; she was considered to be odd, due to her habit of finishing others' sentences. At some point, she began accessing the HoloNet where she learned of the Jedi after some information was uploaded onto the galactic communication service. Tash began to search through library databases from her desk computer in order to find out more about the New Jedi Order. After breaking through the code, she began to learn more about the order from an unknown individual on the HoloNet who went under the name of ForceFlow.Galaxy of Fear: Eaten Alive Some time later, both Tash and her brother embarked on a field trip off planet for several weeks. However, during that time, both of their parents died from complications of cancer; something that they both developed as a result of radiation poisoning that came from the effects of the Death Star I battle station which destroyed Aldera years earlier. Both children were later adopted by their Shi'ido uncle, anthropologist Mammon Hoole, who was only related to them because his brother married the Arrandas' Aunt Beryl. They accompanied Hoole and his research droid, DV-9, on his adventures as he studied the sapient races of the galaxy. In the first six months of this journey, Hoole never told the children about their destinations or even his first name. During this time, he also had his personal research droid DV-9 tutor the children in various subjects. Project Starscream One of their earliest adventures was an expedition to the planet D'vouran though Hoole never told Tash or her brother of the destination. While she was pretending that she was a Jedi pilot fighting Imperial pilots, the Lightrunner came out of hyperspace early and nearly crashed on the planet. However, Hoole managed to land the ship though it was badly damaged in the process. They attempted to gain the aid of the native Enzeen that inhabited the planet's surface. During their time there, Tash began to get a bad feeling that something was watching them and she did not entirely trust the Enzeen. Desptie this being the case, both Hoole and her brother did not believe her. Hoole later planned to leave the children in his droids care while he went to conduct some research but Tash, her brother and DV-9 found themselves taken hostage by the criminal henchmen of Smada who had a desire to make use of Hoole's shape changing abilities in order to serve as his assassin. When Hoole refused, Smada ordered his Gank killers to vaporize the Arrandas though they were stopped by the intervention of the Rogue Squadron. While they helped Hoole repair the ship, Tash confessed to Luke Skywalker that she received strange "feelings" at times of danger though dismissed them. He counseled her by saying that she should trust her feelings that one day she could be a Jedi as well. This led to her examining information on the Misanthrope on the HoloNet from the Millennium Falcon's computer. During her search, Imperial forces attempted to track down her signal but after Skywalker told her, she shut the computer down to prevent her from being traced. At night, she and her brother stayed at one of the Enzeen's homes while being under the supervision of DV-9. During the night, she began to hear strange noises but she only found Chood who claimed it was stray animals. When she returned to her room, she found one of Smada's henchmen attempting to abduct her sleeping brother. They managed to escape the Ganks and fled to the Don't Go Inn where they were sheltered though no one believed their claims of the gangster's henchmen. This led to Hoole telling Tash that her obsession with the Force was going too far and that she needed to stop fixating on it, something that disheartened her. Later, her brother was nearly killed by Smada but was saved by Hoole's intervention. At this point, she accompanied the seemingly crazy hermit known as Kevreb Bebo He led her to an abandoned Imperial lab and told her that all of his companions had mysteriously disappeared. He gave her a pendant that he believed prevented him from disappearing as well. She left the lab and was subsequently captured by Smada, who wanted to use her and Zak to draw Hoole out of hiding. They were later rescued and escaped D'Vouran. Jedi training Both of the Arrandas would attend the Jedi Praxeum on Yavin 4 for a time before Hoole moved them to an undisclosed location when the Jedi Praxeum was attacked by the Yuuzhan Vong and Peace Brigade in 26 ABY. While practicing with the Force, she found out that when she was angry she was more powerful. She later found herself upset to discover Hoole once worked for Gog. Personality and traits Tash Arranda was an independent girl with a forceful personality who often knew her own mind. In terms of interest, she did not hold a great deal of interest in zoology, but was more interested in learning about Jedi lore. Ever since she learned of the Jedi, she sought to learn more about them, as well as to meet one and even become a Jedi someday. Generally, she considered herself a good student though the science subjects were not her favorite to study. She had some difficulty in making friends with children her own age on her homeworld, as they believed her to be weird. This stemmed from her always finishing other peoples sentences or making predictions on when a pop quiz was going to be held and even getting strange feelings about different things. Relationships Romances Jaden Keller Powers and abilities Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Knights of the New Jedi Order Category:Inhabitants of Coruscant Category:New Republic individuals Category:Arranda family Category:Force-sensitives Category:Sentientologists